


Levi gets a cat

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanji is in this, M/M, erwins eyebrows are on fleek, forgive my bad tagging, i spell hanji this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi gets a cat.....thats all I'm gonna give ya. Well I mean it turns really off topic in the end but.....yeah





	Levi gets a cat

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to my first official work! I'm kinda proud of it! I'd really like it if you would read it and give me recommendations on problems or errors I have! Others please enjoy! \\(•^•)/ Also Levi and Eren are already dating

 

_Levi's p.o.v_

"Stupid brat, dragged me to fucking Pets Mart to look at stupid fucking fish that do nothing but swim in their own fucking filth all the damn time!" I muttered as I looked at a goldfish bumping its head into the glass. Eren was currently occupied staring at a red fish following his finger, staring as if it was the coolest thing in the world. By this point I've had enough and went walking away in the direction of the cats.

_Eren's p.o.v_

I guess the fish got bored because it went to hide in its skull rock. I looked around me looking to see if Levi wanted to watch the other fish but I couldn't see him. Did he leave?! He wouldn't leave...would he? I ran around the bird cages and suddenly saw something I never thought I'd see. It made me stop and stare....

_Levi's p.o.v_

"Aren't you just the little furball!" I said to the cat I was petting. It was a fully grown Bombay and was absolutely beautiful. I looked at the sign on its cage door.

**Name: Naomi Age: 3 Years Fur Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Has all of her shots and is ready to be given to a caring home, has a bit of a temper but a loving cat in general.**

She was being given for free because she had been her so long...(I know they don't ACTUALLY do that but...yeah it happens here) I think I'm gonna take her. "L-LEVI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Came a yell I had come to recognize....shit.

_Eren's p.o.v_

"L-LEVI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"I yell. He slowly turns around and looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. But before I can comment his face turns into the stony glare he always has on. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing you shitty brat, I'm looking at the cats." I suddenly understand, "You were gonna get one weren't you?" He looks at me glaring as if challenging me to say anything else, "Maybe I was, you have any problem with it?" I look away giving him a quiet, "No" I look back up after staring at the ground for a little while and realize that he's brought a store associate over to help get the cat. He signs some papers and the associate tells him he can go get supplies and whatever he needs while he verifies the papers. "Levi? Are you getting a cat because you are getting bored of me?", I look away as I ask, suddenly feeling as if he would yell at me. "Eren, I will never get bored of you, never think that I will, I'm getting a cat because.....I always wanted a cat and i never had a chance to." Levi assured me. Suddenly, having a cat seemed like a great idea.

_Time Skip Levi's p.o.v_

It had been a week with Naomi and Eren really likes her and she liked him. Naomi got along with everyone and only lost her temper when she was really hungry. Today we were having a get together at my house with obviously Eren and I, along with shitty glasses, Erwin, Coconut, Mikasa, Kirstein, and Annie. Naomi was getting pet by shitty glasses, which is disgusting because she said she took a shower like 2 days ago. Now I'm gonna have to give her a bath. Suddenly, I heard the stupidest thing anyone could EVER say.

_Eren's p.o.v_

"Erwin your eyebrows are on fleek!" Hanji exclaimed. Suddenly, Pepsi shot out of my nose because I started laughing. "Holy SHIT!" Hoseface yelled. Turns out I had shot Pepsi on his shirt. Oh well. Mikasa and Annie were to engrosed in their conversation to notice but Armin, Erwin, and Hanji were all laughing their asses off at Jean. Suddenly, Naomi jumped off of Hanji's lap and ran to Levi. Levi picked her up and started petting her. Yeah, getting a cat was a good idea because Levi seemed calm when he would pet Naomi, he also didn't get as lonely when I wasn't at the house. Levi looked up and noticed me staring so I got up and walked over. "I'm glad she makes you calm. He set Naomi down and I continued, "She really seems to complete the household and now you've turned into a caring cat-mother!" "Shut up brat." Levi said as he pulled me into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....was it what you were expecting? It wasn't was it. \\(*^*)/ oh well....guess I did go off topic


End file.
